


L'appel du Gardien

by SolArcath



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: After the end of the game, Alternate Ending, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Mostly taking place in the boy's village, Post credit scene non included, Spoilers, Temporal Ellipse, Third POV, Trico's return
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolArcath/pseuds/SolArcath
Summary: Après des heures de vol et à bout de forces, Trico est parvenu à ramener Kenta, le jeune garçon avec qui il s'est lié d'amitié dans les ruines du "Nid", chez lui. Épuisée et chassée par les hommes du village, la bête s'est une dernière fois envolée malgré ses blessures, disparaissant dans le ciel crépusculaire.Le jour suivant, Kenta retrouve ses esprits, affaibli et encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer et de ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers jours. Il est de nouveau de retour dans son village, acclamé par tous comme un "survivant", comme un "miraculé". Mais Kenta ne se soucie que d'une chose: Trico est-il toujours en vie ?





	1. Éveil

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une fanfiction du jeu « The Last Guardian » par Fumito Ueda. L'intrigue se déroule après les événements de la fin du jeu sans prendre en compte la scène post-générique. Le nom du garçon étant inconnu, il sera prénommé « Kenta », ce qui signifie _Grande/Excellente/Solide Santé_ en japonais.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :3

[](https://imgur.com/4lTwdaM)

Une brise légère soufflait à travers la pièce. La nuit tombée avait rafraîchi l'atmosphère. Tout était calme et paisible, seul le bruit des grillons perturbait la tranquillité de la chambre. Allongé sur un lit de paille et de feuilles et enveloppé dans une étoffe, le garçon dormait à poings fermés, sans bruit, un tissu humide recouvrant délicatement son front. Il respirait lentement, témoignant d'un sommeil profond.

Bien que sombre, la pièce était éclairée par quelques bougies et flambeaux qui crépitaient doucement. La pièce n'avait comme mobilier que le matelas naturel sur lequel dormait le garçon, avec posé à côté de sa tête un petit plateau de bois sur lequel l'on avait disposé différents aliments, au cas où le jeune garçon aurait faim à son réveil. Un récipient d'eau fraîche, comme un bol, se trouvait à proximité.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit lentement sans grincer. La tête d'une femme apparut dans l'encadrement sans faire de bruit. Remarquant que le garçon dormait toujours, la femme, quelque peu ronde et âgée, entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, refermant discrètement la porte derrière elle. Elle frissonna en s'approchant de la fenêtre qu'elle ferma avec précaution. Son attention retomba ensuite le garçon assoupi et elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Doucement, elle ôta le tissu maintenant sec du front du garçon, qu'elle trempa dans la bassine d'eau. Elle posa sa main sur le front du garçon et fit un « hum ». La température de l'enfant avait baissé et il était bien moins pâle qu'il y a quelques heures. Elle était soulagée de le voir reprendre des couleurs. Son état était tel qu'elle avait presque cru qu'il était mort. Elle essora doucement le tissu et l'appliqua de nouveau sur le front du garçon.

Après quelques secondes, la femme se releva et sortit en silence de la chambre.

__________

 

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les ouvertures de la cabane. La chambre baignait dans le halo chaleureux d'une lumière matinale. Le rideau bougeait légèrement, porté par le courant d'air et laissait entrer un peu plus de clarté, jusqu'à ce qu'un des rayons chauds du soleil vienne éclairer le visage du jeune garçon. Cette soudaine lumière lui arracha un rictus, elle l'éblouissait à travers ses paupières. Visiblement gêné, il se tourna sur le côté mais tressaillit aussitôt. Il avait des courbatures de partout et ne parvenait pas à trouver une position pour calmer sa douleur. Une horrible migraine venait renforcer son état déplorable. Après quelques minutes, et la douleur modérée ne voulant pas partir, le jeune garçon s'assit difficilement en tailleur et se frotta les yeux. La serviette glissa de son front pour tomber sur ses genoux.

Il observa la pièce autour de lui, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Le soleil l'aveuglait encore mais il put distinguer qu’il se trouvait dans une chambre et que ce lieu lui était familier. Il s'inclina légèrement et son regard tomba sur ses bras. Les mystérieux tatouages étaient toujours là, parcourant tout son corps, des chevilles à ses poignets et traçant le contour de son visage. Il remarqua que ses vêtements avaient été changés. Il portait désormais un apparat des plus basiques, parfait pour rester au lit les jours de grippe. Il récupéra la serviette tombée sur ses genoux et la plongea dans l'eau pour ensuite frotter maladroitement son visage avec, espérant que l'eau fraîche sur sa peau le fasse sortir de sa torpeur.

Soudain, il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'était passé ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête, ses pensées demeuraient floues. Le garçon tenta de se lever, la boule au ventre et la peur lui nouant la gorge. Mais il n'y parvint pas, retombant lourdement sur le lit. Ses jambes faibles et tremblantes ne supportaient pas encore son poids. « Non ! » fit-il. Sa chute provoqua un certain vacarme dans la pièce, si bien que la porte finit par s'ouvrir, dévoilant une femme au visage visiblement inquiet mais en même temps soulagé.

« Kenta ! Grands Dieux, tu es réveillé !, dit-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers lui. Que fais-tu ? Tu es faible, ne te lève pas voyons, tu as besoin de repos. »

\- Nanabaï... répondit Kenta, dont le visage tremblant se crispa de tristesse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle, soudain préoccupée par l'état du jeune garçon.

\- Où est Trico ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Kenta tentait de se mettre debout en s'accrochant à la tunique de la vieille femme, puis il commença à sangloter, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Le mal de tête empira, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Voyons mon petit, tu délires..., ajouta-t-elle en supportant le poids du garçon, inquiète. Reposes-toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis...

\- Non ! S'il-vous-plaît... »

Bientôt, les sanglots recouvraient les paroles du jeune garçon, les rendant incompréhensibles. Nanabaï caressa les cheveux de Kenta pour le calmer, mais cela ne servait à rien. La respiration saccadée, Kenta avait son visage enfoui dans ses mains et balbutiait des mots dont Nanabaï n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. D'autres pas se firent entendre depuis la porte, et un homme d'une trentaine d'années entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il se précipita pour soutenir le garçon, le visage concerné :

« Kenta ! Calme-toi, fit-il en le saisissant, libérant Nanabaï du poids de l'enfant.

\- Grand Dieux, Erdor, ton fils est inconsolable, dit-elle alors.

\- Père... » sanglota Kenta.

L'homme prit Kenta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, soulagé de voir son fils conscient. Il le déposa ensuite dans son lit et l'enveloppa dans son étoffe en posant une main sur son front. Un deuxième homme, assez vieux, entra à son tour dans la pièce. Quelques enfants apparurent également à l'encadrement de la porte, curieux de voir leur ami dans cet état-là. Kenta leva son bras et le mit sur son front, les yeux fermés, son horrible migraine lui vrillant la tête. Nanabaï lui fit boire quelques gorgées d'eau dont il recracha la moitié. Malgré les difficultés, son état finit par s'améliorer, si bien que Kenta put de nouveau parler plus ou moins normalement.

« Où est-il ?, dit-il en haletant. Où est... Trico ?

\- Le trico ?, répondit le vieil homme derrière eux en s'approchant d'un air interrogateur. Il s'est enfui. Envolé. Nous n'avons pas pu l'arrêter. Mais je doute que cela change quoique ce soit. »

Kenta ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était soulagé que Trico ne se soit pas fait abattre par les hommes du village. Mais en ordonnant à la bête de s'enfuir, Kenta savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, et cela l'emplissait de tristesse. Trico était extrêmement affaibli lorsqu'il s'est envolé pour la dernière fois, et le vieil homme avait sans doute raison quant à son sort. Mais l'animal était fort, et ça, Kenta n'en doutait pas une seconde.

__________

L'état général du garçon se stabilisa progressivement dans les heures qui suivirent. Il put de nouveau manger et boire correctement. Kenta reprit petit à petit assez de force pour pouvoir se lever et marcher. Mais le moindre effort le fatiguait énormément. Il put se changer et revêtir les habits traditionnels de son village. À la mi-journée, il rejoignit son père qui descendit avec lui au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, où de nombreux villageois s'étaient réunis, préoccupés par l'état du garçon. La grande salle en bois, semblable à une salle commune, était immense. Kenta savait où il était désormais, c'était le bâtiment principal du village, l'endroit où tout le monde se réunissait pour les grandes occasions.

Tous étaient heureux de voir que Kenta se rétablissait bien : les enfants, les femmes, les anciens... Il se dirigèrent chacun vers lui pour lui adresser des mots doux, lui dire bonjour ou lui souhaiter tout simplement la bienvenue. Certains le regardaient cependant d'un air méfiant et ne s'approchaient pas de lui. Mais une grande partie du village s'était réunie pour le soutenir. Certains lui faisaient de grands gestes de retrouvailles, certaines mères pleuraient de joie. Kenta leur adressa un sourire fatigué, heureux de les retrouver lui aussi. Ses amis l'enlacèrent dans leur bras, sautant de joie après ces longs jours d'angoisse. Il manquèrent de le faire basculer.

« Tu es un survivant !, lança un des garçons, les yeux écarquillés avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

\- Oui !, acquiescèrent les autres, submergés par la joie.

\- Mon garçon..., ajouta une vieille femme à sa gauche. De ma vie, aucune de ses horribles bêtes n'avaient relâché leur proie. Tu es un miraculé, mon petit ».

À ces mots, la salle applaudit en poussant des cris de joie, et chacun attendait une réaction de la part du garçon. Mais Kenta ne souriait plus. C'était irréaliste. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête de petit garçon, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'entendre quelqu'un dire du mal de Trico ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Personne n'avait vu ce qu'il avait vu. Personne n'avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. Personne ne connaissait la vérité.

Une fois l'effervescence retombée, l'assemblée s’éparpilla. Quelques personnes continuèrent de discuter avec le garçon, mais Nanabaï insista sur le fait de le laisser se reposer et les chassa comme si elle voulait disperser des mouches. Cela fit sourire Kenta. Nanabaï était comme une grand-mère pour lui, et pour tous les enfants du village d'ailleurs. Le vieil homme invita ensuite Kenta et son père à sortir prendre l'air. Le garçon rassura Nanabaï en affirmant se sentir de mieux en mieux. Elle les laissa alors seuls en faisant de grands gestes, se plaignant que personne ne l'écoutait.

« C'est une brave femme, mais parfois un peu trop envahissante », dit Erdor en souriant à son fils qui gloussa à son tour pendant que Nanabaï s'éloignait.

Une fois à l’extérieur, les deux hommes et Kenta s'arrêtèrent sur une esplanade en bois donnant sur la grande clairière rectangulaire autour de laquelle se dressait le village. Kenta se figea quand il remarqua au loin les traces de l'impact de Trico de la veille. Il ne restait aucune plume, toutes probablement emportées durant la nuit mais les traces de griffes et de lutte demeuraient. Le garçon ne pouvait détourner les yeux de l'endroit. Il était incapable encore de se rendre compte de tous les événements récents. Mais ces traces étaient là sous ses yeux, tout comme les tatouages sur son corps, ce qui confirmait qu'il n'avait absolument rien rêvé de tout cela.

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées par une main se posant sur son épaule.

« Est-ce-que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air tracassé, fit Erdor en le regardant d'un air compatissant.

\- Il vient de traverser quelque chose d'éprouvant, répondit le vieil homme. Ces quelques jours ont dû être longs et difficiles.

\- Vous avez certainement raison, grand Orhbak », ajouta Erdor en caressant les cheveux de son fils, qui fixait maintenant ses pieds.

Le soleil n'éblouissait plus Kenta. Le vent ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux. Tous les trois se mirent à marcher dans le village pour dégourdir un peu les jambes du garçon. D'autres habitants vinrent les rencontrer pour voir l'enfant, tandis que certains semblaient les éviter. Kenta remarqua cela. Ils firent le tour de la clairière en silence. Le garçon se sentait beaucoup mieux et n'avait plus mal à la tête. Son teint était redevenu normal même si plusieurs jours semblaient nécessaires pour qu'il se rétablisse complètement. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du cratère dans l'herbe, où ils s'arrêtèrent et observèrent en silence la terre remuée.

« C'est ici que ce monstre est tombé » dit-alors Orhbak de sa voix grave. Un silence s'installa. « Tu es sorti de sa gueule, c'est à ce moment-là que nous t'avons récupéré. Tu étais aussi pâle qu'un macchabée et tes habits étaient en lambeaux. »

Il regarda ensuite les bras du jeune garçon d'un air grave. « Tu étais recouverts d'étranges marques similaires à des runes, comme celles sur les armures de ces monstres. Nous avons tenté en vain de te les retirer, mais elles semblent faire partie de toi désormais. »

Voyant que Kenta ne réagissait pas, le vieil homme s'agenouilla à son niveau. Erdor observait la scène en silence.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu pendant ces quelques jours, et crois bien que nous sommes heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous. Mais, pendant des siècles durant, jamais aucun d'entre nous n'était revenu vivant des griffes d'une de ces monstruosités. Ton retour nous a tous abasourdis. Nous nous étions résolus à ne plus jamais te revoir... »

Kenta leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son père, puis ceux d'Orhbak. Le garçon avait le regard perdu, mais il comprenait tout à fait ce que le chef lui disait. Lui-même a déjà perdu plusieurs de ses amis ainsi, emportés par les tricos, sans qu'il ne les revoie jamais... Le vieil homme se releva et continua :

« En cela tu dois comprendre que nous avons beaucoup de questions à te poser, et peut-être qu'enfin nous pourrions lutter contre ce fléau qui ravage notre village depuis des générations. Peut-être reviens-tu avec des informations capitales sur ces mangeurs d'hommes ? »

- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? » renchérit Erdor en se rapprochant de son fils.

Kenta restait silencieux. Orhbak releva la tête vers Erdor, qui agrippa son fils par les épaules.

« Erdor, je laisserai à ton fils le temps qu'il lui faut pour qu'il se rétablisse. Cependant, j'ai le devoir de réunir le grand conseil pour débattre de tout cela. Nous avons beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Je sais que cela peut paraître brusque, mais si nous pouvons lutter contre ce fléau, j'aimerais que ce soit le plus tôt possible. Qui sait si demain une de ses créatures ne viendra pas nous voler encore un de nos fils ?

\- Oui, je comprends, grand Orhbak », répondit Erdor en inclinant la tête.

L'ancien réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ajouter :  
« Kenta, j'attendrai demain pour le conseil. D'ici là repose-toi. Aujourd'hui est déjà assez mouvementé pour toi. Et si tu sens mieux d'ici quelques heures, rejoins-nous ce soir, nous allons organiser une grande fête pour célébrer ton retour, fit Orhbak avec un grand sourire. C'est un événement que nous devons célébrer ! »

Kenta sourit légèrement à son tour, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Le vieil homme fit alors volte-face et les laissa sur place. Le garçon le regardait s'éloigner au loin et retourner dans le bâtiment principal du village. Oui, il avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Mais ignorant complètement si Trico était encore en vie ou non, il ne savait pas comment agir. Erdor lui fit une tape sur l'épaule :

« Rentrons. »


	2. Célébration

[](https://imgur.com/zUY1xj9)

Un gigantesque brasier s'élevait vers le ciel accompagné de chants et de danses. Dans la pénombre de la nuit resplendissait le feu autour duquel les villageois s'étaient tous regroupés, formant un grand cercle quasi parfait. Autour du feu immense dansaient des enfants et des adultes sur une musique provenant du fond, jouée par des musiciens aux instruments artisanaux. Le son des percussions sur bois et de la flûte résonnait dans toute la clairière et aux alentours. Les rires et les chants s'élevaient dans la grandeur du ciel étoilé de cette nuit d'été. Toute la nourriture avait été posée sur les petites tables, formant elles aussi un cercle autour du feu. Leur taille permettait d'y manger assis à même le sol. Pendant que les adultes festoyaient tout en gaieté, les enfants jouaient dans l'herbe et s'amusaient à s'effrayer avec leur ombres, démesurément agrandies par le brasier derrière eux.

« Aaaargh ! Prends garde à toi ! Grooouuuh !

\- Non ! Un trico ! Je vais me faire manger ! Argh !

\- Ne vous faîtes pas mal les enfants !, haussa Nanabaï dans leur direction. Mais le bruit des festivités couvrait complètement sa voix.

\- Voyons, c'est un jour de fête, laissez-les donc s'amuser, ricana Orhbak. Venez vous joindre à nous. »

Orhbak alla s'asseoir dans sa place de chef, symbolisée par l'endroit le plus copieux du buffet. Il salua Erdor à sa droite puis Kenta ainsi que d'autres représentants du village.  
« Mange donc mon petit, tu en as bien besoin », fit-il en direction du garçon.

Kenta se servit à manger parmi tout ce qui se trouvait devant de lui. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé des mets aussi délicieux mais il devait bien admettre que cela lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il écoutait en même temps les jeux des enfants derrière lui et les regardait du coin de l’œil, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était comme eux. Il craignait les tricos comme la peste lui aussi, c'est pourquoi il lui était impossible de leur en vouloir. Il se concentra sur sa pitance et commença à manger en silence en observant le brasier crépiter quelques mètres devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. L’ambiance était agréable et tout le monde était joyeux mais Kenta avait la tête ailleurs.

La soirée se déroula somme toute bien. En plein milieu de son repas, Kenta fut saisi par sa tunique.

« Eh ! Kenta ! Viens avec nous ! fit un garçon du même âge que lui.

\- Tohri ! Je suis en train de manger ! lui-répondit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? »

Kenta ne put répondre car à ce moment précis, Orhbak brandit un petit gong sur lequel il tambourina à l'aide d'un morceau de bois. Les danseurs cessèrent aussitôt leur valse et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Les enfants rejoignirent leurs parents, qui eux-même arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. L'on entendait désormais que le craquement du bois dévoré par le brasier au centre de la fête. Orhbak se leva et brandit sa coupe en direction de tous les villageois.

« Ce soir, nous sommes tous réunis pour fêter le retour de Kenta que nous croyiions disparu à jamais ! Remercions les Dieux de nous l'avoir ramené sain et sauf et glorifions-les de notre gratitude ! »

La foule leva en chœur leurs boissons en poussant des cris d'allégresse. Orhbak continua :  
« De mon vivant, jamais je n'avais entendu pareille histoire d'un enfant-élu revenant vivant des griffes d'un trico et jamais je ne pensais vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour ! »  
Une deuxième vague d'acclamation eut lieu, et Orhbak saisit le bras de Kenta pour le faire se lever, l'obligeant ainsi à faire face à tous les villageois. Puis le calme s'installa de nouveau avant qu'Orhbak ne reprenne une dernière fois la parole, avec une expression bien plus grave et peinée :  
« Les Dieux nous ont accordé ce cadeau, mais il est de notre devoir de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu cet honneur... Tout comme nous rendons hommage à Kenta, rendons hommage aux élus de toutes les générations de notre village... »

Il leva son verre un peu plus haut, puis le but doucement, en silence. Tout les villageois l'imitèrent. Après quelques instants de silence, ils se mirent à prier puis retournèrent à leurs occupations. L'ambiance décontractée de la fête reprit place après cette intervention. Avant que Kenta n'ait le temps de se rasseoir, un petit garçon l'interpella :

« Kenta ! Comment t'as fait pour revenir ? demanda-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est quoi tous ces tatouages ? »

Des murmures d'approbation accompagnèrent cette question. Un homme non loin de Kenta renchérit à son tour : « Comment se fait-il que cette bête ne t'ait pas dévoré ? Ce sont des mangeurs d'hommes sans pitié !

\- Il était gigantesque et terrifiant !, ajouta une femme de l'autre côté.

\- Ne le brusquez pas », haussa Erdor en fronçant les sourcils.

Bientôt toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés sur Kenta, une grande impatience visible sur leurs visages. Ils avaient tous tellement de questions mais Kenta restait figé. Il se sentait oppressé par tous ces regards qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, des réponses. Voyant le mal-être de son fils, Erdor s'adressa à l'assemblée : « Ce n'est pas encore le temps des réponses mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera bien assez tôt. »

Il invita son fils à se rasseoir mais Kenta resta debout. Le garçon regarda Orhbak puis tourna son regard vers tout le monde. Il finit par dire, mal à l'aise :  
« J'ai moi aussi quelques questions. Je... combien de temps suis-je parti ? »

Son intervention provoqua un nouveau silence.

« Nous sommes restés sans nouvelles de toi pendant une semaine entière » répondit Orhbak sur un ton grave. Les villageois acquiescèrent. Kenta écarquilla les yeux.

« Si... longtemps ?, haleta-t-il en regardant l'assistance autour de lui.

\- Oui, rajouta Nanabaï, les yeux tristes.

\- Non seulement tu es revenu vivant mais tu as survécu tout ce temps, Kenta. Pour moi, ce n'est plus de l'ordre du miracle. »

Kenta ne savait pas quoi dire. Évidemment, ils avaient raison. Tout ceci était incroyable. Mais le garçon ne pouvait pas envisager que tout le monde le croit s'il venait à raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Son amitié avec Trico était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait concevoir ici. Des murmures le firent sortir de ses pensées.

« À ce que j'ai entendu, les tricos jouent avec leurs proies avant de les tuer ! Quelle horreur !, dit une femme.

\- Ils auraient de gigantesques cornes pointues et des yeux de démons, répondit un autre.

\- Mais non, leur cornes ne sont pas si grandes, pensez à celui d'hier.

\- Par tous les Dieux, qu'il était immonde ! Quelles créatures horribles ! »

\- … Non..., murmura Kenta en les regardant impuissant.

\- Les rumeurs racontent qu'ils provoqueraient des orages dévastateurs et détruiraient des villages entiers par la foudre ! »

Cela provoqua des sueurs froides à toute l'assemblée.

« Ils auraient rasés des maisons d'un coup de leur pattes griffues !

\- Malgré ces siècles d'horreur, nous n'en n'avons vu que très peu... Comment ces bêtes peuvent-elles être aussi discrètes avec leur taille ?

\- J'ai failli me faire attraper quand j'étais encore tout jeune, ce jour restera le plus terrifiant de ma vie !

\- Arrêtez... Ce n'était pas leur faute... » balbutia Kenta, le visage se crispant dans un mélange de peine et de colère.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Trico et à tout ce que la bête avait fait pour lui, jusqu'à risquer une énième fois sa vie pour le rapporter ici. Kenta revoyait le visage de l'animal, apeuré et blessé lorsqu'il lui ordonna de s'enfuir. Il repensa à ces quelques jours passés en compagnie de la créature qui était tout sauf ce qu'il entendait en ce moment même. Trico n'était pas une bête assoiffée de sang. Il était doux et innocent. Il n'était pas dangereux. Aucun des tricos ne l'était... Mais même la plus gentille des bêtes pouvait devenir dangereuse si elle était manipulée...

« Kenta ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? » fit Erdor en remarquant que le visage de son fils se décomposait. Il attrapa son poignet. Kenta ne réagit pas.  
Bientôt, les murmures augmentèrent et firent place à un brouhaha général dans lequel un mot se détachait clairement des autres... monstrueux...monstrueux...

**Monstre.**

Non, Trico n'est pas comme ça !

« C'est faux ! Ça suffit !! Taisez-vous !!!, hurla alors Kenta en basculant en avant, les yeux fermés et le visage déformé par la colère. Vous ne savez rien ! »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les lieux. Le vacarme cessa aussitôt. Essoufflé, Kenta se redressa en ouvrant les yeux et constata avec stupeur les visages figés qui le fixaient avec surprise. C'était comme si plus personne ne respirait, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il survola de son regard les visages abasourdis des villageois et se mit à paniquer.

« Je... je... »

Les secondes semblaient durer une éternité. Rien ne voulait sortir de la bouche du garçon, à croire qu'il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour articuler. Apeuré et conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, Kenta ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir en courant. Le plus loin possible. « Kenta ! » fit son père en tentant de le retenir par le poignet, mais un mouvement vif de son fils le fit lâcher prise.

Tous assistèrent impuissants à la disparition du garçon dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


	3. Réunion de famille

[](https://imgur.com/MZxBl4X)

Perché sur une petite butte en plein cœur de la forêt, Kenta observait le village en contrebas. Il était très tôt. Les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore franchi l'horizon mais ils éclairaient déjà le ciel. Quelques nuages sombres ça et là contrastaient avec les nuances bleutées de la voûte céleste matinale. La forêt étaient encore plongée dans la nuit et les flambeaux du village au loin apportaient un peu de clarté. Le village dormait toujours, envahi par la brume matinale qui traversaient par nappes distinctes la grande clairière en son centre. Aucun bruit, seules les feuilles ballottées par la brise rompaient le silence de ce paysage endormi. Bientôt, des petits oiseaux commencèrent à chanter.

Le garçon, lui, était debout depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui la veille. Il avait besoin d'être seul toute la nuit et n'avait pas vraiment fermé l’œil, observant d'un air triste et mélancolique le ciel au dessus de lui. Le vent se fit plus fort mais Kenta n'avait pas froid. Il demeura quelques longues minutes en tailleur, assis dans l'herbe, protégé par les branches d'un arbre. Au bout de quelques instants, il replia ses jambes sur lui-même et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il regarda longuement les marques sur ses bras en soupirant. Il se saura jamais ce qu'elles signifient. Cette langue lui demeurait complètement inconnue mais elles lui rappelaient Trico. Il se demandait bien où il était en ce moment. Avait-il réussi à atteindre le Nid ? Avait-il survécu à ses blessures ? Ou bien...

Kenta ferma les yeux et replia ses bras autour de ses genoux dans lesquels il enfouit sa tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Trico était vivant, il en était convaincu. Ils avaient vécus tellement de choses ensemble, franchis tellement d'épreuves pourtant en si peu de temps. Kenta s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être avec lui en ce moment pour panser ses blessures mais il n'y pouvait rien. Les choses s'étaient produites de manière incontrôlables.

Des feuilles craquèrent derrière lui et Kenta tourna vivement sa tête dans la direction du bruit, surpris. Quelqu'un arrivait. Il reconnut son père qui escaladait la petite butte à travers les feuillages. Erdor sourit calmement en apercevant son fils.

« Je savais que tu serais là, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Kenta dont l'attention se focalisa sur le sol devant lui, toujours replié sur-lui même. Tu viens toujours ici quand tu es contrarié. »

Kenta continua de scruter le village en contrebas, en donnant l'impression de ne pas avoir écouté. Erdor se mit en tailleur à côté de son fils et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en soupirant.

« Tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu es revenu. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que ça te perturbe. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton père Kenta.

\- Je sais... » soupira l'enfant.

Ils observèrent ensemble le soleil qui franchissait enfin l'horizon pour les éclairer de ses rayons matinaux. Tout devint plus chaleureux et la forêt dévoilait petit à petit ses couleurs. Le vent ébouriffait leurs cheveux puis se calma dans les instants qui suivirent. Puis Erdor sortit deux petits paquets de sa besace et en tendit un à Kenta.

« Tiens. Tu dois avoir faim.  
\- Merci. », fit Kenta en inclinant la tête, un sourcil levé en question. Il ouvrit le sachet de tissu.

C'était des petits fruits secs accompagnés de gâteaux aux noix. Ce devait être Nanabaï qui les avait préparé. Kenta sourit à son père et tout deux commencèrent à les manger.

« Je savais que tu retrouverais le sourire avec ça, dit alors Erdor après une bouchée. Ce sont tes préférés. »

Pendant que Kenta mangeait encore, Erdor en profita pour amener un sujet plus sérieux.

« Tu sais, ton intervention hier a bouleversé tout le monde. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu réagisses de la sorte. »

Kenta se stoppa la bouche pleine et baissa les yeux. Erdor continua :

« Tu as défendu les tricos ? »

Kenta avala sa bouchée et leva avec difficulté les yeux vers son père. Si il avait pu se voir, il aurait pensé que son expression ressemblait à celle d'un chien prit en train de faire une bêtise. À son plus grand étonnement, Erdor ne le jugeait pas. Il le regardait avec ce même regard bienveillant en attendant tout simplement une réponse.

« C'est bien ça ? », insista-t-il.

Kenta n'osait pas parler mais après quelques instants, il hocha fébrilement la tête loin d'être convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée. L'expression d'Erdor ne changea pas. L'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel et parla dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Lorsque cette bête est tombée du ciel, nous avons tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un trico. Qu'est-ce-que ça aurait pu être de toute façon avec une taille pareille ? Il s'est écrasé dans la clairière et en nous approchant avec les autres guerriers du village, j'ai constaté qu'il était blessé et affaibli. Et puis, il ne portait pas d'armure. Contrairement à celui qui t'avait enlevé. »

Kenta écoutait attentivement, les yeux dirigés vers son père tout en finissant ses gâteaux en silence.

« Nous étions sur le point de l'abattre quand il t'a libéré. »

Kenta tourna complètement la tête vers son père, son regard empli d'une lueur particulière.

« Oui tu as bien entendu. J'ai dit _libéré_. Il t'a recraché consciemment, c'est du moins comme ça que je l'ai interprété, continua-t-il en souriant. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. J'ai tout de suite stoppé les hommes quand je t'ai reconnu. Et tous mes doutes se sont définitivement envolés quand le trico t'a poussé vers nous avec sa truffe comme s'il nous invitait à te récupérer. Ce que je fis immédiatement. »

Kenta écoutait avec toute son attention, cessant même de mâcher au risque d'en louper une miette. Erdor continua :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'un trico. Beaucoup de mystères entourent ces bêtes et ton arrivée, nous nous demandons bien ce qu'il y a pu se passer pendant cette semaine où tu as disparu. De mon vivant, les tricos nous ont toujours attaqués, discrètement en général, pour enlever de jeunes enfants. Mais ils ne cherchaient jamais vraiment la confrontation. Personne ne sait quel est le but de ces bêtes, ni si ces-dits enfants sont encore en vie quelque part... Alors quand tu es revenu, depuis la gueule d'un trico...

\- Je..., fit Kenta. Il chercha longuement ses mots, puis reprit. Est-ce tu me croirais si je te disais la vérité ?

\- Bien sûr que oui » répondit Erdor, surpris en voyant l'expression inquiète de son fils mais également de ce que ce dernier pourrait lui dire.

Son garçon avait changé, ce qui était tout à fait légitime selon lui. Il restait toujours son Kenta mais depuis son retour, il était beaucoup plus calme et fermé que de coutume. Sa joie de vivre s'était comme envolée. Il se doutait évidemment que le garçon en savait bien plus que tout le monde désormais et que ce qu'il avait vécu a pu le traumatiser. Si seulement il savait.

« Je crois qu'il s'est suffisamment passé de choses incroyables pour que plus rien ne m'étonne, mon fils. Et puis, je sais plus que tout au monde que tu es un garçon honnête et bon et je ne verrais pas l'intérêt que tu aurais à nous mentir, quitte à mettre le village en danger. Tu n'es pas comme ça. »

Erdor passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de Kenta, comme pour le réconforter. Il reprit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui passé là-bas, de bon ou de mauvais. Sache que si la moindre chose te tracasse, je suis là pour écouter. J'imagine que tu as dû passer une semaine terrifiante et que tu as l'air d'en avoir beaucoup appris. J'ai bien l'impression que beaucoup de choses vont être remises en cause mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois raconter tout ça en priorité. »

Kenta le regarda alors. Son père se tourna vers le village en prenant une expression plus grave.

« Grand Orhbak a été particulièrement troublé par ta réaction d'hier et souhaite réunir le conseil dès ce matin pour éclaircir la situation. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu te chercher.»

Il se leva alors et commença à descendre en invitant son fils à le suivre vers le village. Kenta se mit debout à son tour et hésita, regardant une dernière fois le lever du soleil en prenant une grande inspiration puis rejoignit son père en contrebas.


	4. Le conseil des Anciens

[](https://imgur.com/yglFDm2)

Assis en tailleur au milieu d'une grande salle circulaire, Kenta regardait le sol. Il se trouvait dans la salle des Anciens, où toutes les réunions de crises avaient lieu. C'était un lieu avec une grande histoire. Il y avait de grandes gravures sur bois racontant les exploits des guerriers du village contre les tricos et contre des bêtes sauvages il y a plusieurs générations. L'enfant ressentait une très forte pression autour de lui. En face de lui se trouvait le chef et doyen du village, Orhbak, avec à ses côtés Erdor et d'autres hommes du village En regardant autour de lui, Kenta reconnu Nanabaï à sa droite et quelques autres personnes, notamment plusieurs parents de ses amis. Les grands noms du village étaient tous là, ce qui équivalait à une vingtaine de personnes, toutes assises autour de Kenta qui se sentait désespérément seul au milieu de la pièce. Jamais il n'y avait mis les pieds. C'était tout nouveau pour lui et il angoissait atrocement. Son regard retomba sur Orhbak qui le surplombait en face lui. Les anciens murmuraient entre eux, certains lançant des regards méfiants vers le garçon qui détournait aussitôt les yeux. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Afin de faire taire l'assistance, Orhbak fit un geste de la main qui ramena le calme dans la salle. Le silence était tel que Kenta s'entendait respirer.

« Pour commencer, comment te sens-tu mon garçon ? », demanda Orhbak en direction de Kenta. Le regard du garçon se dirigea vers son père qui tenta de le rassurer avec un petit rictus, comme pour dire « tout ira bien ».

« Je... vais bien, répondit Kenta en regardant furtivement l'assistance, observant les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Eh bien mon petit, on peut dire que tu es plein de surprises, plaisanta Orhbak. Que s'est-il passé hier soir pour que tu réagisses ainsi ? Nous n'avons pas compris ce qui a provoqué un tel élan de colère chez toi. »

Kenta le regarda en haussant les épaules, ne trouvant pas les mots.

« J'imagine que nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Mais commençons par le commencement. Raconte-nous ce que tu as vécu. »

Un long silence suivit la question, et il dura si longtemps qu'Orback s'apprêta à intervenir pour réitérer sa demande. Mais Kenta finit par répondre.

« Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé... J'imagine qu'un trico m'a avalé..., répondit-il maladroitement.

\- Oui mon garçon, j'étais là et j'ai tout vu, le coupa Nanabaï. La bête t'a gobé d'une traite alors que tu dormais, et nous avions beau hurler, tu ne te réveillais pas. Comme si cette horrible créature t'avait ensorcelé.

\- Cela explique peut-être ces mystérieuses traces qui recouvrent ton corps mon garçon, continua un vieil homme. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas maudit ? »

Une complainte s'éleva dans la salle, si bien qu'Orhbak dû ramener le calme. Il fit un geste à Kenta pour continuer.

« Je ne ressens aucun mal provenant de ses marques », fit remarquer Kenta en agitant ses bras pour les montrer. Il n'ajouta pas que ces traces l'avaient blessé lors de sa confrontation avec le maître de la Vallée.

« Comment en être sûrs ?

\- Cessez de lui couper la parole, gronda Orhbak. Laissez-le parler. »

Les marques, voilà donc ce qui effrayaient tant certaines personnes. Ces marques indélébiles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour les humains, ni même pour Kenta.

La salle focalisa toute son attention sur le jeune garçon. C'était le moment de se lancer et cela risquait de durer un certain temps. Il y avait trop de choses à dire. Mais surtout, Kenta ne souhaitait qu'une chose : convaincre grâce à son discours et à son vécu toute l'assemblée que les tricos n'étaient pas les réels ennemis et que désormais plus personne ne devait craindre de nouveaux enlèvements. C'était sa parole contre la leur, la parole d'un enfant de 10 ans, aussi honnête soit-il, contre celles des plus grands esprits du village. Cela semblait peine perdue, mais Kenta avait, gravées à même la peau, des preuves indiscutables de la véracité de ses propos.

« Je... je me souviens de mon réveil, commença doucement Kenta. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni comment j'étais arrivé là. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, mon corps était déjà recouvert de ces tatouages, et je me trouvais dans une grotte. Il faisait sombre et humide. J'étais perdu. »

Plus personne ne parlait et tous l'écoutait attentivement. Kenta reprit en les regardant :

« Je... je n'étais pas seul. À côté de moi, il y avait... un trico. »

L'assemblée émit un faible son de surprise. Des murmures s'élevèrent ça et là.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?, demanda Orhbak, plaçant une main sur son menton.

\- Oui. J'ai d'abord eu peur en le voyant. Il était gigantesque et impressionnant. Mais il était blessé, enchaîné et perforé de lances. Son armure était à moitié détruite.

\- S'il s'agissait du Trico qui t'a enlevé, cela est sûrement dû au fait que nous avions tenté de l'arrêter lorsqu'il nous a attaqué, constata un homme aux côtés d'Erdor.

\- Pour les lances oui, mais pour le reste ? », fit remarquer une femme.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir réellement nous le décrire.

\- Trico était très grand. Au moins cinq fois la taille d'un humain en hauteur, décrit-il avec un sourire qui s'était inconsciemment formé sur son visage, un sourire bienveillant. Il était recouvert d'un plumage vert cendré sur le corps et blanc sur sa tête et son cou. Il avait de grand yeux noirs avec des traces noires elles-aussi, comme des larmes. Des cornes poussaient sur son front, et ressemblaient à du jade. Il avait de grandes pattes griffues comme celles d'un oiseau et avait aussi une longue queue comme celle d'un chat. Des grandes ailes se situaient sur son dos. Sans son armure, il n'était pas aussi terrifiant qu'on le pense. Il ne me faisait pas du tout peur. »

Orhbak continua : « Ce trico ne t'as pas dévoré ?

-Non, répondit assurément le garçon. Il était si blessé qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever. Ses cornes étaient brisées tout comme ses ailes. Il ne me laissait pas approcher, comme si je le terrifiais. Je n'avais aucun moyen de sortir de cette grotte, et il souffrait. Alors je l'ai aidé.

\- Quoi ? Tu es en train de nous dire que cette bête ne t'as pas avalé et que tu l'as soigné ?

\- Oui. »

Tous commencèrent à se regarder les uns les autres, déroutés. Certains se montraient extrêmement septiques. Avant que l'un deux ne disent quoique ce soit, Kenta enchaîna : « Trico m'avait enlevé, oui. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'en savais rien. Une fois qu'il fut rétabli, j'ai coopéré avec lui pour sortir de cette grotte. Au moment où j'avais atteint l'extérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de me suivre. Il s'est attaché à moi comme un animal s'attache à son maître. »

Personne ne soufflait mot. Erdor lui même n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais Kenta restait ferme sur sa position et sa détermination semblait inébranlable.

« Je me trouvais dans d'immenses ruines, avec beaucoup de tours géantes. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. La plus grande tour semblait toucher le ciel, et ces ruines se trouvaient dans une grande vallée ressemblant à un cratère qui semblait monter jusqu'au ciel lui aussi, expliqua-t-il en mimant avec ses bras.

\- Un tel lieu existe-t-il vraiment ?

\- Serait-ce... le Nid ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Oui, je pense. J'ai vu cet endroit de mes yeux et pendant des jours, Trico et moi avons tenté d'en sortir par tous les moyens. »

Orhbak semblait complètement perdu, ainsi que toute l'assistance. Il réfléchit quelques instants : « Ce que tu viens de nous révéler est assez... difficile à croire, si tant est que ce soit vrai. Et ce trico... comment expliques-tu son comportement ? Il t'avait pourtant enlevé. Tout le monde est là pour témoigner. J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour affirmer que ces créatures sont sans pitié. Je ne peux pas croire telle histoire... Cette bête ne peut s'être adoucie de la sorte.

\- Cela explique ta réaction d'hier Kenta, enchaîna un homme dans l'assemblée.

\- Il s'est passé tant de choses en si peu de temps, et pendant notre escalade, j'ai appris beaucoup sur ce lieu et sur les tricos », finit le garçon.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Puis il ajouta :  
« Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable et fou mais... dans toute cette histoire, les tricos étaient aussi des victimes. Il étaient contrôlés par une entité qui manipulait leurs esprits et les envoyaient chercher des êtres humains, comme des abeilles ramèneraient du pollen à une reine. Tout ce que le village a subi, ce n'était pas de leur volonté... Les tricos ne mangent pas d'humains. Mais Trico, lui, ne se laissait pas contrôler. Il luttait pour moi. Il le faisait pour me protéger. Nous avons progressé ensemble et avons même affronté d'autres de ses semblables, qui eux portaient des armures et dont l'esprit était contrôlé.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ça... coupa Orhbak. Les tricos ne seront jamais des victimes ! Ils sont les instigateurs de ce qui frappe notre village depuis des générations. Aussi vraie ton histoire puisse être, jamais je ne pardonnerai à ces monstres de nous avoir enlevés des dizaines de nos fils, d'avoir enlevé mon fils... »

Orhbak se stoppa en se frottant les yeux. Kenta ne connaissait pas cette version de l'histoire et ressentit une profonde peine pour le chef. Mais il disait pourtant la stricte vérité.

« Je suis désolé, grand Orhbak. Mais c'est pourtant vrai, rajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Trico avait tenté de me ramener à cette entité lui-aussi, comme les autres de son espèce, mais il fut libéré de son emprise par accident et gravement blessé. Il devait être aussi perdu que moi lorsque je me suis réveillé dans cette grotte.

\- Ces monstres ne peuvent pas coopérer avec un humain, c'est impossible ! Ces siècles de terreur nous le prouvent bien !

\- Ils étaient contrôlés ! Trico ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »

L'assemblée l'écoutait mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Que pouvais faire un enfant comme lui pour les persuader ?

« Nous avons affronté de nombreux dangers, continua-t-il. Trico m'a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie et s'est même battu contre sa propre espèce pour me défendre... Je suis parvenu à détruire l'entité grâce à lui. À la fin de la bataille, Trico était extrêmement affaibli, et moi-même étais au bord de la mort. Avec ses dernières forces, il s'est envolé et m'a ramené ici. La suite, tout le monde la connaît... »

Kenta se stoppa. Il ne savait pas si cela valait la peine pour lui de continuer mais il devait le faire. Sa vision se brouilla à mesure que des larmes gonflaient ses yeux. Trico n'était pas un monstre, et cela lui faisait de la peine que tout le monde soit convaincu du contraire.

« Trico ne s'est pas enfui il y a deux jours..., enchaîna-t-il. C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de partir, car vous alliez le tuer... Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille... »

Les yeux de Kenta étaient rouges et il luttait pour rester digne.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est encore vivant ou s'il souffre, fit-il en se frottant les yeux. Je vous assure que je dis la vérité. »

Nanabaï se leva doucement, le visage en peine et alla consoler le garçon. Erdor allait faire de même lorsqu'Orhbak le stoppa de sa main.

« Si cette... entité – comme tu le prétends - est réellement détruite, doit-on comprendre que nous ne risquons plus rien ? », lança-t-il au garçon avec une expression dure.

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête, tentant de paraître sûr de lui même si en réalité il n'en savait rien. Mais Orhbak demeurait perplexe, tout comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Erdor se leva finalement et alla rejoindre son fils. Il se tourna pour faire face à Orhbak et à tous les anciens : « Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais faire une remarque. »

Orhbak ne le quitta pas des yeux. Kenta, surpris, regardait son père.

« Ne prenez pas en compte vos sentiments personnels, Erdor.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. Mais il y a des choses que j'ai vu, et je ne suis pas fou. Comme l'a dit mon fils, le trico était dans un état d'extrême faiblesse lorsqu'il s'est écrasé dans notre village. Tout le monde l'a vu. Les blessures qu'il portait correspondaient parfaitement à une lutte contre les siens. Il présentait de nombreuses morsures au cou et des traces de griffures sur tout son corps. Je sais de quoi je parle, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Il a ensuite recraché Kenta pour le pousser vers moi. Cette bête m'a invité à récupérer mon fils. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'on le prétend.

\- Vous délirez, siffla Orhbak.

\- Sauf votre respect, c'est vous qui prenez en compte vos sentiments personnels, grand Orhbak. Bien qu'affaibli, ce trico avait encore la force de tous nous tuer et pourtant il ne l'a pas fait alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Je considère que tout ce que mon fils a dit fait sens. Ressasser le passé ne fera pas bouger les choses. »

Quelques personnes dans l'assemblée hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, tandis que d'autres demeuraient fidèles au chef. Le tension était palpable dans l'air. Nanabaï brisa le silence et regarda Kenta.

\- « S... sais-tu ce qu'il advenait de tous ces élus ? » fit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Kenta s'essuya les yeux, et regarda Orhbak. Il avait peur de continuer, car cela pouvait être difficile pour le chef et l'assemblée d'entendre la suite. Mais il était nécessaire de le révéler.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, fit-il incertain. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les tricos ne les dévoraient pas... Il les déposaient dans la tour pour que...

\- L'assemblée est terminée. J'en ai assez entendu. » fit Orhbak en retournant à sa place.

L'assemblée fut dissoute. Rapidement, tous les anciens quittèrent leur place et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, tous saisis d'un sentiment d'incompréhension. Erdor encouragea son fils à sortir en le poussant gentiment dans son dos. Kenta ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule Orhbak qui était resté à sa place, assis, une main posée sur son front, l'air dévasté.

Kenta pensait qu'il avait échoué. À quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il avait surtout constaté qu'il n'inspirait pas confiance à tout le monde, à cause des tatouages mais aussi avec tout ce qu'il venait de raconter. Mais il ne dramatisait pas pour autant. Les attaques cesseraient désormais, du moins il l'espérait. Si tel est le cas, dans les mois à venir, tout le monde sera bien obligé de constater qu'il avait raison. La seule chose qui le peinait, c'était que le regard que ses semblables avaient sur les tricos n'allait certainement pas changer.


	5. L'éclat sous la pluie

[](https://imgur.com/JadE5Zh)

Assis aux abords de sa maison, les mains occupées à tresser un panier, Kenta regardait les autres enfants jouer au loin dans la plaine du village. Ils couraient et riaient au éclats en tirant de grands cerf-volants dans les airs. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, certains ressemblaient à de grands oiseaux, d'autres n'avaient pas de forme définie tandis que certains ne volaient pas très bien. Le garçon observait la scène sans même se soucier de son panier, qu'il fabriquait instinctivement. Il aurait bien aimé les rejoindre, mais depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, et après le grand conseil des Anciens, plus aucun de ses amis n'était venu le voir. Seul Tohri venait le saluer de temps en temps et continuait à le fréquenter. Mais Kenta avait l'impression d'être devenu comme un paria. Il avait appris que certains de ses amis avaient espionné le conseil et qu'ils étaient donc au courant de ce qu'il pensait des tricos. Ou bien l'information avait circulé autrement.

Ses anciens amis le regardaient alors de travers et ne lui parlaient plus. Ou bien seulement pour se moquer de lui ou pour le traiter de monstre à son tour. Les tatouages leur faisaient peur et ils ne supportaient pas l'idée que l'un de leurs amis soit du côté des monstres qui ont enlevé d'autres enfants. Des enfants qui étaient eux même des connaissance de Kenta autrefois. C'est pourquoi le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir.

Kenta avait choisi de ne plus y porter attention. Tohri était toujours avec lui, car il était le seul à trouver son histoire cohérente avec son père et Nanabaï. Sa mère aurait certainement été de son côté elle aussi. Tohri le connaissait bien depuis tout petit et avait une entière confiance en lui.

Le panier était fini. Il le posa par terre à côté des autres, puis prit d'autres roseaux et osiers pour en commencer un nouveau. Son père lui avait demandé d'en faire quelques uns pendant qu'il accompagnait d'autres hommes chasser dans la forêt. Mais comme Kenta n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il continuait. Ce n'était pas perdu de toute façon.

Le vent redoubla de violence et le ciel commença à se charger de nuages. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Les cerf-volants devenant incontrôlables, les enfants quittèrent les lieux. Kenta entassa tous ses paniers et fit de même.

« J'espère que père va revenir. » Les nuages devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Il remonta dans sa maison et rangea ses paniers.

\---

La pluie battait son plein dehors. Le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel. Il faisait sombre pour un milieu d'après-midi, les nuages obstruant complètement le ciel et la forte pluie rendant la visibilité nulle. Kenta attendait, les bras appuyés sur le rebord en bois de la fenêtre de sa maison. Bien qu'il préférait les pluies de printemps, Kenta ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bercé par la violence du déluge, comme si le ciel déchargeait à sa place tous les sentiments qui ne cessaient de gonfler en lui. Le déluge durait depuis presque une journée et bientôt, l'après-midi arrivait à sa fin. Soudain, il entendit du bruit sur le palier, puis la porte de la maison s’ouvrit. Erdor apparu dans la pièce, complètement trempé. Kenta alla l'accueillir et l'aida à se décharger.

«Quel temps ! Cette pluie nous a surpris en plein milieu d'une prise.

\- J'ai préparé à manger. », fit Kenta en se dirigeant ensuite vers un foyer au centre de la pièce.

Il s'empressa de servir son père qui finissait de poser les quelques rares lapins qu'il avait réussi à attraper. Il s'assit ensuite autour du feu et souffla sur le potage encore brûlant. Erdor s'assit à son tour.

« Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui Kenta ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé j'espère ? » demanda-t-il.

Kenta pointa les paniers dans le coin de la pièce sans dire un mot, pendant qu'il avalait une gorgée de soupe.

« Oh... J'essaierais de t'aider la prochaine fois.

\- C'est pas grave, j'aime bien faire ça, rassura Kenta.

\- Non fils, je sais que tu es malheureux. Même si Tohri vient quelquefois jouer avec toi, tu te sens seul. Je le vois bien. »

Kenta ne répondit pas et se resservit son écuelle. Le tonnerre grondait toujours dehors et la pluie tapait contre le sol, balayée par le vent fort. Erdor fit un soupir de contentement.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. »

Kenta leva les yeux de son assiette. Erdor poursuivit :

« Orhbak est venu me voir tout à l'heure, lorsque nous sommes tous rentrés sous la pluie. »

Kenta se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« Il m'a demandé à te voir, car il souhaiterait... s'excuser, finit Erdor en souriant à son fils qui le regardait étonné. Il dit qu'il passera dans peu de temps. »

Kenta posa son assiette et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe d'approbation.

\---

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, la pluie redoubla une fois de plus de violence. De grosses flaques de boues s'étaient formées dans la clairière et les arbres pliaient sous la puissance du vent. La maison tremblait et les pilotis semblaient sur le point de rompre à tout moment. Kenta n'était pas rassuré. Dès lors qu'une accalmie semblait se présenter, une nouvelle vague de pluie arrivait.

« C'est une sacrée tempête que nous avons là », dit Erdor en relativisant. Tous deux n'avaient pas traîné pour tenter de renforcer les fenêtres et le plafond. La maison de bois, semblable à une bicoque sur pilotis, mais bien plus confortable et grande qu'une simple cabane, ne pouvait cependant pas les isoler parfaitement d'une tempête aussi persistante. Quelques instants plus tard, des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

« Je vais ouvrir ! », fit Kenta.

Orhbak apparut sur le palier et s'empressa d'entrer au sec.

« Quelle calamité ! Moi qui pensais que cette pluie s'était un peu calmée ! Et quel vent de tous les Dieux !

\- Vous avez bravé cette tempête pour venir ? Cela aurait pu attendre.

\- Voyons, cela reste de l'eau, gloussa l'Ancien.

\- N'allez pas vous attraper mal.

\- Des tempêtes comme celle-là, j'en ai vu beaucoup durant ma vie, pas d’inquiétude. Cela ne durera pas jusqu'à demain. »

Le vieil homme se posa au coin du feu, et frotta ses mains au dessus de l'âtre qui avait miraculeusement échappé à l'humidité. Il semblait serein.

« Je vois que tu aides beaucoup ton père, c'est bien Kenta, remarqua Orhbak en voyant le jeune garçon qui continuait de renforcer les fenêtres comme il pouvait. Erdor, tu permets que je lui parle ?

\- Bien sûr. Kenta, je m'en sors très bien, tu peux aller le rejoindre. »

Le jeune garçon alla s'asseoir en face du chef, tous deux au bord du feu. Kenta remarquait dehors que la tempête semblait se calmer. Orhbak s’éclaircit la gorge et se mit à parler :  
« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis le conseil d'il y a quelques semaines. Je te connais bien Kenta, je t'ai vu naître et comme tous les enfants de ce village, je t'ai vu grandir et devenir celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Ton père est l'un de nos plus grands guerriers et représentants du village. Il est sage et je sais que vous êtes des personnes de confiance. J'ai assisté à ton éducation et je te connais très bien mon petit. Tu n'es pas un cachottier, ni un petit manipulateur, et en aucun cas un menteur. »

La pluie s'était un peu calmée, si bien qu'Erdor put se joindre à eux. Par dessus l'épaule d'Orhbak, Kenta percevait que le ciel s'éclaircissait.

« J'ai laissé le temps évacuer ma rancœur et j'ai pu constater une chose sur laquelle tu avais raison. En général, les Tricos viennent semer la terreur au moins une fois par mois, plus souvent encore pour certaines périodes. Et parfois toutes les semaines si j'en crois certains villages voisins. »

Kenta l'écoutait attentivement, sans montrer ses émotions. Mais au fond de lui, il était serein. Car il avait deviné.

« Je ne peux que constater qu'il ne s'est rien produit depuis tout ce temps et ce depuis que tu es revenu. Les autres anciens constatent la même chose. Cela m'emplit de joie car c'est un présage d'une vie enfin normale, sans craindre de voir son enfant s'envoler dans la gueule d'une de ces créatures. »

Orhbak baissa la tête et courba son dos en direction de Kenta, comme pour s'incliner :  
« Je te prie de m'excuser d'avoir douté de ta sincérité mon garçon, car cela n'était pas digne d'un chef ».

Mais Kenta ne répondit rien. Il avait soudain les yeux écarquillés et il fixait l'extérieur par dessus l'épaule du chef, qui constata l'expression figée du garçon en se relevant. La pluie tombait toujours mais le soleil avait percé les nuages. Kenta avait vu quelque chose, dehors, au milieu de la clairière du village dès lors que l'Ancien s'était abaissé.

« Kenta ? », fit Orhbak en se tournant pour voir ce qui troublait à ce point le garçon.

Aussitôt, ni une ni deux, le garçon sauta sur ses pieds, se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Il sortit de la maison en courant et en laissant les deux hommes pantois.

Kenta courut aussi vite qu'il put vers le centre de la clairière, sous la pluie qui s'était de nouveau mise à tomber et qui fouettait son visage. Il tenta de se protéger les yeux pour ne pas perdre de vue l'éclat qu'il avait aperçu il y a quelques instants à peine. Par la fenêtre, Orhbak lui faisait de grands signes, pendant qu'Erdor descendait l'escalier en bois pour rattraper son fils.

« Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ?! », s’époumona le vieil homme à travers la pluie.

Arrivé à un certain endroit dans la plaine, Kenta s'arrêta soudainement et se baissa pour se mettre à creuser dans la boue, son habit et ses pieds déjà complètement recouverts de terre. La pluie trempait ses cheveux et sa tenue et des gouttes coulaient sur ses yeux. Il s'essuyait le visage comme il pouvait tout en continuant de creuser dans ce qu'il semblait être une grosse flaque de boue. Erdor arriva à son niveau en criant :

« Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ?

\- Père, aide-moi ! », fit Kenta sans même laisser à Erdor le temps de finir sa phrase.

L'homme ne se laissa pas prier deux fois et plongea ses mains au niveau de celles de son fils. Il y avait quelque chose qui dépassait et qui était enfoui dans le sol. Il creusèrent quelques minutes puis Kenta agrippa l'objet pour tenter de le tirer hors de la terre. Celui-ci se détacha d'un coup et Kenta tomba en arrière, entraîné par son élan. Il tenait l'objet dans ses mains. Il était recouvert de terre et de boue, mais le garçon s'aida de la pluie pour l'essuyer rapidement.

C'était un objet oblique, comme un miroir dont une faible lueur verdâtre éclairait les glyphes gravés dessus. Il était fait d'un matériau qu'Erdor ne connaissait pas. Orhbak arriva à son tour en même temps que l'averse cessa de nouveau, et constata l'état déplorable de Kenta.

« Regarde-toi ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris ? Quelle est cette chose ?, fit-il en pointant le miroir.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu, fit Kenta en se relevant tout en gardant la tête basse. Je ne voulais pas le perdre de vue. »

Il prit la poignée du miroir, similaire à celle d'un bouclier. Les lumières s'amplifièrent alors pour former une rosace sur le dos de l'objet. Orhbak recula.

« C'est le miroir que j'avais trouvé dans ces ruines, et que j'avais sur moi lorsque Trico m'a ramené ici. Le temps l'a enfoui et la pluie l'a déterré. Les rayons du soleil se sont reflétés dessus un bref instant, ce qui m'a permis de le voir.

\- À quoi sert-il ? »

Kenta dirigea son regard vers le ciel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Erdor et Orhbak se regardaient confus. Le garçon se tourna vers eux.

« À appeler Trico. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne Année 2018 ! Happy New Year 2018 !


	6. Choix Dangereux

« C'est insensé ! », clama Orhbak, sa voix résonnant à travers la pièce. Le conseil était de nouveau réuni, sitôt après la découverte du mystérieux miroir. Kenta avait à peine eu le temps de se débarbouiller le visage de son escapade sous la pluie.

« Si ce miroir a réellement le pouvoir que tu prétends, clama une femme dans l'assistance, l'utiliser serait un geste insensé ! Nous nous considérons désormais hors de danger, et voilà maintenant que ce miroir a le pouvoir d’appeler des tricos ? Pourquoi appeler ce qui nous mettrait en péril ? »

Kenta avait été pris au dépourvu mais ils avaient raison. Seulement le jeune garçon connaissait cet objet, et il était le mieux placé pour en parler.

« Ce miroir, je sais de quoi il est capable. Oui, il peut appeler des tricos, mais pendant toute notre ascension, seul Trico réagissait au miroir. Les autres n'y prêtaient pas attention...

\- Tu parles de cette créature comme d'un animal de compagnie... Était-il docile à ce point ? »

Kenta hocha la tête, sans hésitation. Même si il n'aimait pas le terme « docile » et préférait plutôt qu'on qualifie Trico d'affectueux. Orhbak fit un geste de la main en direction du garçon :

« Parles-nous de ce trico-là. Comment se comportait-il ? Ne t'a-t-il jamais mis en danger ?

\- Trico était très agressif dans la grotte où je me suis réveillé, répondit Kenta. Mais il était blessé et avait faim. Je pensais au début qu'il me mangerait moi, mais dès que je m'approchais de trop, il me repoussait en m'aboyant dessus. Jamais il n'a tenté de m'attraper. J'ai nourri Trico grâce à des tonneaux que je trouvais aux alentours, et cela semblait lui suffire. Même en ayant faim, il n'a jamais tenté de me manger...

\- C'est incroyable, émit un homme avec surprise.

\- ...sauf dans certains cas. », poursuivit Kenta, les yeux fuyants.

L'assistance frissonna. Erdor demanda :  


« Mais, n'as-tu pas dit qu'il était inoffensif à ton égard ?

\- Oui !, défendit le garçon. Mais le comportement de Trico changeait lorsque l'entité le contrôlait. Nous somme tombés plusieurs fois dans des salles piégées où l'entité pouvait envahir l'esprit de Trico. Mais il luttait à chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en libère complètement et ne me mette plus en danger. »

Kenta prit le miroir en main. Les lueurs se mirent alors à briller sur les inscriptions de l'objet. L'assemblée observait avec appréhension.

« Ce miroir est une arme qui m'a permis de progresser dans les ruines avec Trico. Lorsque vous disiez que les tricos pouvaient détruire des villages par la foudre, il y avait une part de vérité. Grâce au miroir, je pouvais indiquer à Trico où détruire des obstacles grâce à des éclairs qui jaillissaient de sa queue. C'est de cette manière que nous avons pu détruire l'entité.

\- Des éclairs ? De la queue d'un... de Trico ?, fit Erdor.

\- Oui », hocha Kenta.

\- La créature t'obéissait ?, fit Nanabaï les yeux écarquillés, comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Oui. Un peu comme on apprendrait un tour à un animal. Trico m'écoutait quand je lui parlais, et pour le récompenser je lui caressais la tête. Il me réclamait parfois des chatouilles ! », finit-il en riant.

Mais il effaça son sourire aussitôt. Il savait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie pour les représentants du village. Tout cela était assez difficile à avaler, et Kenta en était conscient. Le conseil s'envoyait des regards interloqués, car une fois de plus, l'enfant leur révélait des faits dont ils n'avaient jamais soupçonnés l'existence. Mais ils semblaient moins dispersés que lors du dernier rassemblement et plus aptes à écouter.

Orhbak pointa du doigt le miroir au bras du garçon :  
« Je garde quelques réserves sur ce que tu viens de nous dire. Mais... si je comprends bien, tu voudrais utiliser cette chose pour appeler ce... Trico ? »

Kenta ne répondit pas tout de suite, car il savait que sa réponse provoquerait un élan de frayeur. Évidemment qu'il souhaitait appeler Trico, car il lui était insupportable de ne pas savoir comment allait son ami, si depuis plusieurs mois il avait pu guérir de ses blessures ou bien s'il n'avait pas survécu. Il voulait absolument en avoir le cœur net. Et cela passait par l'accord du village.

« Oui, répondit le garçon, avec le plus de détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je ne le ferais pas, mais depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Lorsqu'il s'est envolé pour la dernière fois, vous l'aviez transpercé de lances, alors qu'il souffrait déjà de beaucoup de blessures. Il avait enduré tellement de choses pour me ramener au village indemne... Depuis ce jour, je m'en veux de lui avoir ordonné de partir, car il a peut-être cru que je le chassais. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir tenté de vous convaincre qu'il ne vous voulait pas de mal, mais j'étais trop faible. Je n'ai même pas pu le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. »

La voix de Kenta augmentait en cadence, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de parler.

« S'il venait à réapparaître, je vous prouverais qu'il n'est pas dangereux ! Et par la même occasion, je le remercierais ! »

Il se calma pour regarder le miroir qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main, son visage se reflétant dedans.

« Mais... si le miroir ne fonctionne pas, je devrais accepter que je ne le verrais plus jamais. », conclut-il à contrecœur, les yeux mi-clos.

Plus personne n'osa intervenir dans les instants qui suivirent. C'est Orhbak qui brisa le silence. Il se pencha légèrement en direction de Kenta.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette relation que tu entretiens avec cette créature... Qu'une amitié comme celle dont tu nous fais part puisse réellement exister... Mais j'admets désormais que cela peut tout à fait être possible en effet. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre le village en danger. Il n'y aucune garantie qu'il ne t'ait pas oublié et se mette à nous attaquer...

\- Non, c'est faux ! Trico est intelligent et je sais qu'il ne m'a pas oublié, comme moi je ne l'ai pas oublié. Vous avez l'impression que j'ai rêvé tout ça, mais tout est bien réel !, renchérit Kenta en brandissant le miroir et en exposant ses tatouages.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais grand Orhbak a raison Kenta, fit une femme dans l'assemblée. Peut-être ne t'attaquera-t-il pas toi, mais nous ? Il sait que nous l'avons blessé. Il n'adoptera peut-être pas le même comportement.

\- Je l'en empêcherai ! Je sais qu'il m'écoutera !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs !

\- Faîtes-moi confiance, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Orhbak ramena le calme d'un geste. Les voix s'éteignirent rapidement.

« Kenta, réfléchis à toutes les possibilités... Même si cette... entité n'existe plus, rien ne nous prouve que les tricos n'ont pas un comportement sauvage et ne nous voient pas comme des proies. Si tu utilises ce miroir, et que plusieurs réagissent à ton appel, c'est la fin du village ! Et en tant qu'Ancien et Chef, je ne peux pas permettre ça. Je suis là pour faire grandir et prospérer notre peuple, pas pour le conduire à sa perte. »

Kenta ne trouvait rien à redire. Tous les points soulevés par l'Ancien étaient justes. Tout comme ce qu'il avait dit, mais seul lui en était persuadé. Le jeune garçon était figé, cherchant désespérément un moyen de retourner la situation en sa faveur, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne venait. Il regardait le sol, et n'osait plus lever les yeux.

« Je suis désolé mon garçon.

\- Trico nous protégerait. »

Orhbak fixa le garçon, interloqué.

« Trico était différent. Pourquoi ce miroir dont le pouvoir pouvait détruire l'entité m'a-t-il été donné ? Pour qu'il permette en plus d'utiliser les éclairs de Trico ? Et Trico semblait être le seul à pouvoir s'en servir. C'est une force que l'on pourrait utiliser pour nous défendre si d'autres tricos dangereux rappliquent.

\- Et s'il ne venait jamais ?

\- Il est le seul à réagir au miroir. Aucun autre ne viendrait, j'en suis sûr ! Je sais que vous doutez de moi, mais au fond de moi, j'en suis sûr ! »

Un homme dans l'assemblée prit la parole, c'était le père de Tohri.

« Grand Orhbak, nous devons reconnaître que Kenta avait raison sur la fin des enlèvements. Depuis plusieurs Lunes, il ne s'est rien produit. Pas un trico en vue, ni le moindre mouvement étrange. Plus de plainte dans le ciel ou de maisons détruites. Ici ou ailleurs, le constat est le même. »

Orhbak écoutait attentivement.

« Cependant, les tricos ne sont pas nos seuls ennemis. Nous sommes entourés d'une forêt dense et dangereuse. Certes, les attaques de tricos ont cessé, mais notre village est tout de même sujet à de nombreux dangers, et ce depuis toujours. Les attaques d'animaux sauvages demeurent, et nous sommes d'autant plus en danger lorsqu'il s'agit de meutes. Et l'hiver tenace nous affaiblit également face aux bêtes sauvages plus affamées que jamais pendant cette période. Si nous nous fions à ce que dit Kenta, et que cela s'avère vrai, peut-être pourrions nous vivre un peu plus en sécurité avec cette bête à nos côtés ?

\- C'est bien trop risqué, répondit une femme. Et puis comme vous venez de le dire, nous vivons ainsi depuis toujours. Et j'estime que nous nous débrouillons très bien.

\- C'est sans compter tous les blessés que cela peut provoquer. Certaines fois, notre village a bien failli ne jamais s'en remettre... C'est peut-être à tenter..., ajouta Erdor, une main sur le menton. Grand Orhbak ?

\- Je ne qualifierais pas les assauts de la nature comme une calamité similaire à celle des tricos, mais il est vrai que notre village ne souffrirait pas d'une aide extérieure... »

Les yeux de Kenta se remplirent d'espoir. Il en avait le souffle coupé et observait de façon externe le débat autour lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, grand Orhbak, fit Nanabaï. Vous rendez-vous compte si le moindre malheur arrivait ? »

Les paroles de la vieille femme se perdirent, car Orhbak avait détourné les yeux de l'assemblée pour fixer Kenta. Il le regardait avec cet air de méfiance mélangé à celui du défi, similaire à ce sentiment que l'on éprouve lorsque nous nous apprêtons à faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il semblait défier Kenta du regard. Le jeune garçon se mit alors aussi à fixer les yeux de l'Ancien. Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Bien que rongé par les doutes, Orhbak vit dans les yeux du jeune garçon une détermination sans faille, et aussi de la maturité, ce qui pour son âge était assez remarquable. Kenta avait grandi. Il avait vécu des événements qui l'avaient fait mûrir. Cela se voyait. Mais il restait également le garçon qu'Orhbak avait toujours connu.

Alors que la salle se livrait encore à des querelles, Orhbak leva une nouvelle fois son bras pour imposer le silence. Le calme revenu, il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur ses mains entrelacées. Il regarda Kenta en réfléchissant, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il soupira puis se redressa avant d'ajouter :

« Kenta.

\- Oui ? sursauta l'enfant.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais je suis prêt à t'autoriser d'utiliser cet objet. »

Kenta pensait qu'il allait exploser. La joie l'envahissait si soudainement qu'il faillit se jeter dans les bras de l'Ancien pour le remercier. Mais il parvint à contrôler son émotion, même si une expression de joie immense se dessina sur son visage, qui reprit instantanément des couleurs.

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?!, se leva cette même femme réticente. Vous ne vous entendez plus parler ? »

Orhbak la pria de se rasseoir en lui lançant un regard irrité. L'assistance retrouva une fois de plus le calme.

« Mais !, reprit Orhbak le plus sérieusement du monde. Le village sera prêt et armé dès lors que tu feras usage de ce miroir. Nous serons sur le qui-vive. Et si cette bête montre le moindre signe de menace, j'ordonnerai qu'on l'abatte sur le champ. Sans hésitation. »

Kenta sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de s'imaginer Trico se faire tuer devant ses yeux, surtout lorsque la dernière image qu'il avait de lui le montrait à l'agonie. Mais il avait confiance en son ami et était prêt à courir le risque. Et si cela venait à dégénérer, il n'hésiterai pas à protéger son ami corps et âme. Il hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas montrer son appréhension. Il croisa les yeux de son père qui lui sourit discrètement.


	7. L'Appel du Gardien

[](https://imgur.com/yj1Ikyv)

Kenta était mélangé entre excitation et angoisse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le conseil avait accepté et il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Le jeune garçon était assis à la fenêtre de sa maison et nettoyait minutieusement son miroir. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de l'observer de près. C'était réellement un bel objet. Sa forme circulaire était sculptée de runes similaires à ses tatouages et dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Elle étaient parcourues d'une lueur qui semblait danser entre les gravures de façon lente, comme endormie. Kenta s'occupait à nettoyer la terre séchée qu'il restait, coincée dans les interstices, pendant qu'Erdor dépeçait les lapins attrapés plus tôt dans la journée, posté au coin du feu. La maisonnée était calme et la nuit tombait doucement sur le village.

___

Le soleil était encore bas sur la forêt brumeuse autour du village. L'air désormais froid annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver. Le village encore endormi était seulement perturbé par le bruit des oiseaux matinaux et des torches crépitantes. La brume envahissait la clairière en déposant une rosée matinale qui gelait instantanément au contact du sol.

Une trappe s'ouvrit sur le toit de la plus grande maison du village, construite autour d'un énorme arbre. Elle fit apparaître plusieurs personnes qui se hissèrent sur le toit du bâtiment. L'endroit était le plus culminant des environs, et était donc éclairé en premier par les rayons du soleil. Lorsque Kenta apparut à son tour, la clarté l'éblouit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit à cause de toute l’appréhension qu'il éprouvait pour ce moment. Des milliers de questions s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit jusqu'au matin. Il ressentait une énorme responsabilité sur ses épaules, et rien ne garantissait que tout se passe comme prévu. Aussi certain était-il, Kenta repensait à tout ce qui avait été dit à son encontre. Le conseil de la veille ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête, si bien qu'à cet instant précis, sur ce toit-même et aux aurores, Kenta ne savait plus quoi penser. Il voulait revoir Trico, voilà tout. 

Après avoir aidé son fils, Erdor grimpa à son tour. Orhbak lui aussi se hissa difficilement pour rejoindre tout le monde. Quasiment la plupart des membres du conseil était là et ils attendaient que Kenta fasse le premier pas. Le jeune garçon avança, en direction du soleil et du bord du toit. Il était étroitement surveillé. Il se retourna vers l'Ancien.

« Nous sommes prêts, dit Orhbak. Dès maintenant... dès le moment où tu appelleras cette créature... le village sera préparé. »

Kenta regarda son père une dernière fois par dessus son épaule et hocha la tête. Il observa ensuite l'horizon et le soleil levant, le vent froid du matin assaillant son visage.

Le moment était venu et Kenta prit une grande inspiration. Il fit un dernier pas en direction de la lumière, et empoigna fermement le miroir. Il le brandit alors difficilement, comme si l'objet était d'un coup devenu très lourd. Le bras tendu, il dirigea le miroir vers le ciel, en face de lui, orienté vers le soleil pour que le plus de lumière possible se reflète dessus.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment si prendre. Trico réagissait au miroir, c'était indéniable. Mais comment l'inciter à venir d'aussi loin ? Et même si cela fonctionnait, est-ce-que Trico pourrait le ressentir ? Ou n'est-il plus de ce monde ?

Kenta resta quelques instants dans cette position, le miroir dirigé vers l'astre solaire. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur Trico et pour se remémorer les moments passés avec lui. Il se souvient de lui comme si c'était hier, sa taille gigantesque, ses yeux, ses pattes, son grognement, ses petits glapissements qu'il poussait lorsqu'il était heureux... Ses plumes dans lesquelles le garçon adorait se blottir et caresser... Il se souvenait de tous les moments où Trico lui était venu en aide, et de tout ce que lui-même avait fait pour aider la gigantesque bête à combattre ses peurs... Tout était clair. Dans sa tête, le garçon martelait son esprit pour n'avoir en tête que les souvenirs de Trico. 

Ne penser qu'à Trico. 

L'imaginer volant au dessus du village, répondant à son appel. 

Trico. 

Trico. 

TRICO !

Aussi brusquement que violemment, le miroir se mit à briller si fort que l'éclat de lumière surprit tout le monde. Jamais le miroir n'avait brillé à ce point. Kenta bascula légèrement en arrière, déséquilibré par l'intensité de la lumière. Il vacilla car le miroir se mit à exercer une grande pression, comme si l'éclat poussait le garçon en arrière. C'était exactement la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait utilisé l'objet contre le Maître de la Valée.

L'éclat redoubla de violence et les tatouages de Kenta se mirent à briller à leur tour. Les étranges runes sur le corps du garçon commencèrent à le brûler, jusqu'à ce que la douleur deviennent insupportable. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kenta cria de douleur. Autour de lui, tout le monde commença à paniquer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Erdor tenta de s'approcher de son fils.

Malgré tout ses efforts, Kenta ne pouvait pas lâcher le miroir qui continuait à briller de plus en plus fort. Quelque chose s'était produit, mais est-ce-que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ça ? La main du garçon semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'objet. Alors que les brûlures s'intensifiait, une détonation eut soudain lieu au niveau de la poignée du miroir, projetant le jeune garçon en arrière avec une grand force, comme propulsé par une énergie invisible. Il tomba dans les bras de son père qui s'était préparé à le recevoir. Le miroir, lui, fut éjecté vers l'avant, et tomba dans le vide en tournoyant. Il n’émettait plus de lumière, tout comme les tatouages du garçon qui s'éteignirent eux aussi. Puis ce fut le silence.

___

« Ah ! »  


Kenta se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et un mal de tête lui transperçant le crâne. Il avait une sensation de déjà-vu. Assis sur son lit, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et que tout était noir autour de lui. Il faisait nuit. Ses tatouages le démangeaient atrocement. Il était perdu.

Bien trop vite, Kenta se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il tenta d'ignorer les vertiges qui l'assaillaient et ouvrit la porte en tombant à moitié dessus.

« Kenta ! », s'écria Erdor qui fut surpris par l'arrivée en trombe de son fils.

Erdor se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber et le soutint pour l'aider à s'asseoir autour du feu.

Après quelques minutes, Kenta reprit ses esprits et se calma, la tension retombant petit à petit. Son père lui avait apporté une couverture et placé près du feu. Après quoi, il s'était assis en face de lui et lui tendit un bol de lait chaud.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda fébrilement Kenta d'une voix faible.

\- C'est à toi de me le dire. Tu nous as fait très peur, fils... C'est comme si tu avais perdu le contrôle de ce miroir. Tu as été projeté et tu es tombé inconscient.

\- Je suis... ? », les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent. Il eut un moment de panique.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?, ajouta-t-il, en panique.

-Tu es resté au lit pendant deux jours entiers. »

Kenta eut le souffle coupé. Deux jours ?

« Et... Trico ? Il est venu ? Vous... vous avez vu quelque chose ? », demanda le garçon, la gorge nouée de peur.

Erdor fit « non » de la tête, ce qui provoqua en Kenta un horrible sentiment de désillusion mélangé à de la tristesse. Il se mit à regarder dans le vide, les yeux devenant rouges à mesure que les larmes gonflaient ses paupières. Deux jours... Trico... Il n'était pas venu du tout. Deux jours... C'était bien trop long selon lui pour que Trico vienne. Dans l'état où la bête l'avait ramené il y a maintenant quelques mois, elle ne pouvait pas avoir volé deux jours entiers pour retourner à son nid... Le garçon réalisa alors, et tout s'effondra autour de lui. Il fit tomber son bol qui se renversa à ses pieds. Ce qu'avait dit l'Ancien s'était avéré vrai.

Trico était mort... Kenta ne le reverrais jamais. Jamais. Car s'il était en vie, le garçon était sûr que Trico aurait tout bravé pour venir.

Erdor anticipa la réaction de son fils et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter alors qu'il tombait en sanglots. Ses épaules se secouaient à chacun de ses pleurs. Déchiré, Erdor caressa le dos de son fils en fredonnant pour tenter de le calmer. Il comprenait tout à fait ce que ressentait son fils.

Jusque tard dans la nuit, Kenta resta inconsolable. Mais la fatigue eut raison de lui, tout comme son affaiblissement général. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père qui était resté auprès de lui le temps qu'il fallut, à l'apaiser. Erdor alla ensuite reposer son fils doucement dans son lit en le recouvrant de sa couverture. Savoir le garçon aussi effondré ne lui faisait pas du bien. Mais l'on ne pouvait pas changer le cours des choses. La vie continuait.

___

**_BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM !!!_ **

Un fracas immense, suivi d'un bruit assourdissant. Le point de choc fut si violent que la terre en trembla. Puis s'ensuivit un grondement sourd, qui dura un certain temps avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

Réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par le bruit, Erdor sortit en trombe de sa couche et se précipita, la boule au ventre, vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit violemment en grand. Il se pencha immédiatement et regarda les alentours de la clairière, d'abord à droite puis à gauche. Toutes les fenêtres du village s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres, dévoilant les visages effrayés et confus des villageois qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il avait pu se produire. Le temps était pourtant calme. Erdor remarqua, malgré l'obscurité, qu'un immense nuage de poussière se soulevait à l'orée de la forêt. Un bâtiment s'était effondré de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Sans réfléchir, il prit une torche aussi vite qu'il put et déboula les escaliers pour rejoindre le lieu de l'incident en courant. Une fois à l'extérieur, les autres hommes du village arrivèrent à leur tour dans la clairière, armés de lances, d'arcs et de torches. Les femmes, quant à elles, gardaient les enfants à l'abri dans les maisons.

Tous s'approchèrent prudemment de l'endroit du fracas. Les guerriers se positionnèrent autour, les lances brandies vers le nuage de fumée. Erdor passa devant avec d'autres hommes pour tenter d'éclairer l'endroit de leurs torches. La poussière commençait à retomber et bientôt, Erdor aperçut quelque chose...

« Stop ! Arrêtez-vous !, lança-t-il en modérant sa voix et en faisant un geste de sa main. Il y a quelque chose... »

Dans les décombres, quelque chose bougeait, accompagné de bruits rauques et sourds. Des poutres fracassées et autres débris de bois craquaient sous le poids d'une immense forme qui se mouvait dans l'obscurité, puis des yeux se mirent soudain à briller à travers la fumée, arrachant un cri d'effroi à l'attroupement. 

« RECULEZ !!! », cria Erdor en amorçant une marche arrière, qui fut suivie par l'ensemble des guerriers. Le groupe fut bientôt rejoint par Orhbak et d'autres guerriers mais tout le monde se tenait à distance de l'incident.

Dans la poussière qui retombait, il était maintenant possible de distinguer cette grande forme. Haletante, épuisée, la bête soufflait fort, la tête lourdement posée sur le sol et les ailes déployées, dont les plumes s'étendaient sur les décombres. Erdor s'approcha doucement, mais personne n'osa le suivre. Des plumes jonchaient le sol à ses pieds, au milieu des planches et des poutres détruites de la construction maintenant réduite en morceaux par la chute de l'immense créature. Erdor tenta de s'approcher pour arriver au niveau des yeux de la bête, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux de son souffle chaud. Elle se mit alors à paniquer en remarquant les lances pointées vers elle et la torche enflamée de l'homme devant lui. Elle tenta de s'éloigner d'eux, comme elle put, presque en rampant. La bête poussa des hurlements de détresse, puis tremblotante, elle se hissa sur ses pattes avants mais retomba aussitôt dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle émit alors une plainte déchirante et leva la tête en direction de l'homme. 

« Doucement... », murmura Erdor la main devant lui, en tentant d'être le moins menaçant possible et en éclairant le visage de la bête de sa torche, sans pour autant l'effrayer. La bête devait avoir peur d'être une fois de plus attaquée par eux. Trico le regardait avancer vers lui avec des yeux fatigués, mais il semblait comprendre que l'homme ne lui voulait aucun mal. Dès lors que la bête semblait plus apaisée, Erdor recula de quelques pas sans quitter Trico des yeux pour faire un signe aux autres guerriers de baisser leurs armes.  


« N'ayez crainte, il n'est plus agressif. »

Puis les oreilles de la bête s'orientèrent en direction du groupe, et Trico leva la tête, comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Il huma l'air en regardant autour de lui. Il poussa un petit couinement en même temps qu'il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever. Tout le groupe d'humains recula, surpris par le comportement soudain de la bête, sauf un.

Kenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Je suis désolée du temps qu'il a mis à arriver, je suis souvent occupée par mon boulot et par d'autres projets. Le prochain chapitre ne sortira par contre que dans quelques mois, je m'en excuse d'avance. ;A; Bonne lecture !


	8. Trico

[](https://imgur.com/0Teiy9Y)

« Trico ? » 

Cette voix, cette intonation... Trico la reconnaissait. 

Il poussa un cri aigu, comme pour répondre à cette voix familière, puis son regard tomba sur le petit garçon qui se détachait du groupe. Dès l'instant où il aperçut son petit humain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et ses oreilles se dressèrent. Kenta marchait vers lui, en le regardant dans le plus grand des étonnements. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête mais un sentiment qui lui avait tant manqué refaisait surface en lui. Quelque chose d'indescriptible et d'incontrôlable. Plus rien n'existait autour de Kenta car désormais se tenait en face de lui son immense ami à plumes qui lui avait tant manqué depuis des mois. 

Kenta se sentit submergé de joie et n'arrivait pas à réaliser, lui qui était persuadé il y a encore quelques heures que Trico ne reviendrait jamais. Mais son ami se tenait là, devant lui. Kenta cligna des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. 

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. 

Sans attendre, il se mit à courir vers Trico, qui lui même, alors poussé par une énergie nouvelle, parvint à se lever complètement. Tandis que tout le village reculait devant l'imposante créature, Kenta continuait sa course jusqu'à arriver aux pattes de Trico qui abaissa alors son immense tête pour accueillir l'étreinte du garçon. Une joie débordante avait également envahi l'animal mais au vu de sa taille, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire des gestes brusques. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abîme son petit humain ! 

Des larmes de joie ruisselant sur ses joues, Kenta riait aux éclatx en caressant enfin le pelage entre les yeux de Trico. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué, il voulait que cela ne s'arrête pour rien au monde. Ils étaient enfin réunis, après tout ce temps... Trico était vivant ! Vivant et bien réel ! Il sentait le fin plumage duveteux glisser sous ses doigts. Bercé par les caresses de l'enfant, Trico finit par se coucher sur les débris. 

La scène était si invraisemblable que personne ne soufflait mot dans l'assistance. Erdor ne pouvait que sourire en voyant son fils heureux en compagnie de cette créature pourtant si dangereuse pour les hommes. Tous les guerriers abaissèrent leurs armes lorsque qu'Orhbak se fraya un chemin entre eux. 

« Par mes ancêtres.... » murmura-t-il après un long moment. 

La scène avait de quoi laisser pantois en effet. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années seulement debout aux pieds d'une bête immense supposément mangeuse d'hommes. Un bête qui en ce moment même se blottissait contre lui comme un chat. Inoffensive. Affectueuse. Pour la première fois depuis le début connu des attaques de tricos, et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, le village pouvait voir à quoi ressemblait réellement un trico. Sans armure qui plus est. Il était exactement comme le garçon l'avait décrit pendant les précédents conseils. Alors que Kenta continuait de caresser la bête, tout le village s'était figé devant ce spectacle extraordinaire. 

Le trico semblait calme et apaisé. Comme si pour lui aussi il n'y avait plus que Kenta qui comptait. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de plonger sa tête dans l'étreinte de l'enfant, réclamant plus de grattouilles et de caresses en émettant un son sourd de contentement. Personne ne pouvait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que Kenta ne se retourne vers les hommes du village, qui, bien que la scène soit invraisemblable, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être effrayés. 

Voyant que Kenta avait cessé de le caresser, Trico releva la tête, ce qui, au vu de sa taille, fit reculer une fois de plus l'ensemble du village. Il poussa une petite plainte aiguë. 

« Voici Trico », fit alors Kenta en s'adressant à Grand Orhbak. 

Le chef ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne savait également pas comme réagir. S'il devait avoir peur ou accepter ce qu'il venait de voir. Il regardait la bête d'un œil alarmé, ne sachant vraiment pas s'il devait bouger ou non. 

Cette fois, Kenta se tourna vers l'ensemble de la foule. 

« Vous ne risquez rien, je vous assure. Trico n'est pas agressif. » 

Et pour le prouver une fois de plus, il caressa les plumes au niveau de la gorge de Trico qui en réponse frotta sa tête contre lui, faisant une fois de plus sourire le garçon. Même si Trico était en apparence serein, Kenta remarquait bien que son ami n'était pas à l'aise dès qu'il posait les yeux sur les lances des guerriers du villages. Le garçon demanda alors à Orhbak d'ordonner aux hommes de poser leurs armes une bonne fois pour toutes, ce qu'ils firent bien à contrecœur. Erdor quant à lui s'approcha doucement de son fils sous le regard attentif de Trico. 

« C'est invraisemblable... incroyable... » dit-il alors en posant délicatement sa main sur la truffe de Trico qui se laissa faire au grand étonnement de l'assemblée. Trico avait reconnu cet homme, c'était celui qui avait empêché une partie des guerriers de l'attaquer lorsqu'il s'était écrasé dans la clairière. Et il avait les mêmes yeux que son petit humain. Kenta sourit à son père et celui-ci lui sourit alors à son tour, heureux de voir que son fils avait retrouvé sa joie et sa gaieté d'antan. 

Mais la joie des retrouvailles s'estompa sur le visage du garçon, ce qui interpella son père. Il vit son fils regarder Trico d'un air inquiet, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? 

\- Trico est de nouveau avec moi, mais je suis inquiet. Il est épuisé et il est blessé. » 

\- Blessé ? » 

Kenta pointa le reste du corps de Trico. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, il était possible de distinguer ça et là des restes de lances brisées fichés dans son plumage. Trico, comprenant les paroles de Kenta, poussa une légère plainte en tentant de se relever, avant de s'abstenir une fois de plus afin de préserver ses forces. L'épuisement du voyage avait eu raison de lui. Et les lances, maintenant plantées depuis plusieurs mois, le gênaient dans ses mouvements. 

« Ce sont nos lances, fit Erdor en s'approchant de l'une d'elles. Les pointes sont restées fichées dans sa chair. Il doit y en avoir certaines que nous ne voyons pas sous son plumage. Il n'a jamais pu les retirer... 

\- Je vais te soigner, fit Kenta à Trico, les yeux plein de détermination. Je vais te les enlever et tout ira bien ! » 

Une nouvelle mission incombait maintenant Kenta. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé Trico après des mois d'incertitude et de peur, mais à la fois triste de le revoir dans un tel état, le jeune garçon n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : prendre soin de son ami et lui donner toute l'affection dont il avait besoin après tous ces mois de solitude. 

____ 

Le soleil se levait sur un village debout depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Personne n'avait vraiment été capable de retourner se coucher après les événements de la nuit, Kenta le premier. Rapidement, tout fut mis en place pour s'occuper de la bête sous l’œil attentif du garçon. Pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux, un trico était venu dans le village sans enlever personne. 

Il ne fut pas aisé de trouver un endroit suffisamment grand pour un animal aussi imposant que Trico, mais à quelque distance du village, sous les arbres de la forêt se trouvait une canopée susceptible d'accueillir ce nouvel habitant. Une voûte de branches et de feuilles aussi haute que la plus grande maison du village laissait passer au travers les rayons du soleil, illuminant les lieux dans des tons jaunes et verdoyants. 

Semblable à une clairière recouverte de verdure, la canopée abritait en son sein un plan d’eau ressemblant à un petit lac. Ce lieu n'était pas inconnu du village, il existait déjà un sentier pour le rejoindre, car il s'agissait d'un lieu très apaisant pour qui avait besoin de tranquillité. Bien qu'il ne soit pas utilisé car un peu trop enfoncé dans la forêt, il semblait évident que l'endroit serait parfait pour Trico. Ni trop proche du village, pour ceux à qui la présence soudaine d'un trico dans leur vie dérangeait, ni trop loin pour que Kenta s'assure que Trico aille bien. En tout et pour tout, il s'agissait de l'endroit idéal. 

Aussitôt arrivé dans la canopée, à l'aube de ce matin de début d'hiver, Kenta ne put constater avec l'arrivée de la lumière du jour l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Trico. Des bouts de lances dépassaient de son pelage un peu partout, et dans l'ensemble, Trico portait encore des traces visibles de son combat contre ses semblables. Toutes ses blessures semblaient avoir cicatrisé mais Kenta se devait de retirer ces pieux qui empêchaient certainement son ami de se mouvoir comme bon lui semble. Il y avait cependant un aspect sur lequel le garçon était rassuré. Trico n'était pas maigre. Il semblerait que malgré son état et son rétablissement partiel, la créature avait pu se nourrir tant bien que mal. Kenta éprouvait simplement de la peine à imaginer son ami à plumes souffrir dès lors qu'il souhaitait se rouler dans l'eau, ce qui explique la saleté excessive que le garçon remarquait sur le plumage de Trico. 

Une partie du village l'avait suivi jusqu'à cette fameuse canopée, intriguée, impressionnée. Mais Kenta ne souhaitait pas qu'un public assiste au rétablissement de Trico. La bête n'avait de son côté pas l'habitude de côtoyer autant d'êtres humains mais ce qui effrayait le plus Kenta, c'est qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un pendant que le garçon lui retire les pieux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce risque. 

Seul Erdor fut autorisé à rester, pendant que le reste du village guidé par le chef ne retourne sur leur pas. 

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Kenta nettoya les plaies, retirant une à une les lances du corps de son ami, arrachant des cris stridents et plaintifs à ce dernier. Tous deux savaient que c'était pour son bien. Kenta prenait sur lui à chaque tentative, il ne supportait pas d'entendre son ami souffrir... Erdor ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène impuissant. Sa présence n'était requise qu'au cas où il arrivait malheur à Kenta, les mouvements de Trico étant accentués par la douleur de ce dernier. Les pattes massives de la créature battaient l'air, passant parfois à deux doigts de projeter Kenta plusieurs mètres dans les airs à chaque fois qu'une pointe était retirée de sa chair. Erdor redoutait qu'il arrive quelque chose à son fils, mais ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par l'assurance avec laquelle Kenta s'occupait de Trico. 

Après de longues heures laborieuses, et autant de lances retirées, Trico plongea dans un sommeil profond, laissant Kenta le caresser pour lui faire oublier ces moments difficiles. Une fois certain que la créature dormait à poings fermés, Erdor daignât s'approcher davantage. 

« Je suis désolé, dit-il alors, les yeux mi-clos. 

\- Comment ça ? répondit alors Kenta interloqué. 

\- Ce Trico a beaucoup souffert à cause de nous, nous n'avions aucune idée à l'époque. J'ai laissé de nombreux guerriers l'attaquer, j'aurais dû les empêcher davantage mais je te tenais dans mes bras et j'avais peur pour toi... 

\- C'est pas ta faute, comment pouviez-vous le savoir ? Tout ce qui compte c'est que tout cela soit fini. Je suis triste de savoir qu'il a souffert longtemps, seul... Mais tout va s'arranger maintenant. » 

Erdor posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, en lui souriant affectueusement : 

« Je suis fier de toi. J'ai l'impression que sans le vouloir, peut-être, tu as fais avancer beaucoup de choses... Tu as mis un terme à toutes ces attaques répétitives et tu nous as ouvert les yeux... Tu as laissé ton cœur te guider dans tes décisions. Tu as sauvé des vies et plus encore... Je ne peux exprimer à quel point je suis fier de toi. Et à quel point ce fut un soulagement de te retrouver. »


End file.
